


Little Green Shoot

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, expressions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: The garden sprouts
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 1





	Little Green Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Green"

As Tohru stared in awe at the small green shoots, Yuki fell in love with her again. The way she could get excited by the smallest of things, like the first green sprout of spring, went right to his heart.

Yuki had always been accused of being cold; even his gardening was a pastime, not a _love_. But Tohru loved everything with all of her being. She loved him, she loved the stupid cat, she loved Momiji and Haru and Kisa and even that bastard Shigure for some reason. She even loved this little green shoot that had sprung up too early and would probably die soon from a late frost.

But Tohru didn’t care how long it had; she loved it anyway.


End file.
